The truth
by Socolditburns
Summary: What if Lucy didn't come from a rich family and nobody knows who she really is. What if she is the only reason Fairy Tail is still alive today and will her secret be reviled at Fairy Tail's holy island?
1. Chapter 1

What if Lucy didn't come from a rich family and nobody knows who she really is. What if she is the only reason Natsu is still alive today and will her secret be reviled at Fairy Tail's holy island?

It is a normal day at Fairy Tail, Natsu and Gray are fighting, Gajeel is eating metal, and everyone is having a good time when the guild doors open to a tall lean built girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. "Hello Fairy Tail, my name is Lucy and I was hoping I could join your guild." The master recognized her "But of course if you will join me in my office." The two walked up stairs and into the office "What are you doing here, the king agreed to leave Natsu in my care until the time comes. Is there a problem to send you here there must be something bad coming." Lucy looked at him with a serious face. "The black dragon of the apocalypse has escaped then realm of the dragons and we fear he may attack. I'm here to make sure nothing happens to you him." "T-the black dragon do they know where he is has the king sent more to look for him?" the master said panicked "Of course but my job is to make sure no harm comes to him and if it is of my ability your guild as well." She said with a blank face, the master was enraged "What do you mean you let him escape you should try and protect everyone there are children's lives to worry about here." "Do not speak down to me human my only objective is his safety you should be grateful I'm trying to protect your guild as well." The master sighed "Fine. Do you have a place to stay" she nodded "but I must warn you he gets into a lot fights and we will be leaving soon to go to the guilds holy land." "As long as I'm coming and he receives no serious injuries I don't care." "Very well, try to act as a human while you're here it will be very hard to tell him the truth about the dragons." As you wish, good day Markove."


	2. Chapter 2

Master Walked out of his office with Lucy behind him "Listen up brats; this is Lucy she will be joining our guild. I give you fair warningdo_ NOT_ challenge her to any fights am I understood."

"What blonde scared she might get hurt fighting us Gi-hi-hi." Gajeel said with a smirk while the rest of the guild laughed.

Lucy looked at him with an uncaring expression "You are 100 year to early to challenge me, 'son of Metalicana'. It will not be beneficial to me for you to be injured."

Gajeel jumped up to the second floor and towered over Lucy "Are you doubting me squirt, that won't end well for you." He looked like at Lucy with a glare that could kill, but she looked at him unfazed.

"I do not doubt you son of Metalicana I know very well what powers you poses, however I know you are still not at the ability to where you would win in a battle with me young slayer." Gajeel looked pissed he doesn't care what the master said.

He quickly lifted up his arm to punch the blond who dared mock him, but when he when to deliver the blow Lucy, quicker than he thought possible, dodged and kicked in the stomach. Sending him flying across the guild where he crashed in to the doors.

All of Fairy Tail got in position to fight Lucy for what she did to friend when the master yelled "YOU BRATS DID YOU NOT LISTIN TO WHAT I JUST SAID!" the guild flinched hearing the master yell at them.

Erza walked up and said "But she just kicked Gajeel across the guild and you want us to do nothing." She was mad that the master just let this complete stranger do that to one of their nakama. She glared at the young blond and was about to got into attack position.

"ERZA I warned you all not to challenge her she is not here to cause harm but she will defend herself, she went easy on Gajeel. You are all not strong and experienced enough to fight her understand, I have asked her not to harm any of you if you disobey me and fight her."

The guild was shocked the master had never told them they were not capable of fight someone just who was this girl. She walked down the stairs and to the door where Gajeel still laid she placed a hand on his shoulder and a low glow came from it, Natsu thinking she was attacking again ran towards them, when the glow went away Gajeel woke up and looked up at Lucy who gave him a kind smile "I'm glad you are unharmed young slayer." Natsu stopped realizing it wasn't an attack walked over to Gajeel who was watching the blond leave. Natsu gave Gajeel his hand "You ok man?" "Yea, who the hell is that chick."

"I told you brats she is not her to hurt anyone she is here only to protect." The master said in a calm voice, looking at the confused faces of his children.

Levy walked up and asked "Protect us from what master?" the master looked down and sighed "Hopefully from nothing Levy, she is only here as a precaution." Levy looked even more confused and slightly worried "A precaution for what? I don't understand." "You all do not need to worry about this now, in three days we will be leaving for Tenrou Island In you should all be getting ready."

With that the guild forgot about the mysterious way the guild master was acting and started going back to preparing for the S-class exams. 'Lucy I just hope your services are not needed may Mavis give us luck'

The next day when Lucy entered the guild she ignored the stares she was getting from the guild mates, as she walked up to the bar where a little blue haired girl was sitting talking with Mira. Lucy came up behind her the guild tensed still not trusting the newcomer "Young one may I sit next to you?" Wendy froze and looked at Lucy who sighed "Please do not fear me little one, I apologize if I freighted you yesterday, and I hope you don't hold my previous actions against me." Her eyes softened and she gave a warm smile.

Wendy smiled back and nodded "I'm sorry I was afraid of you, but you can be kind a scary Lucy-san." "Good I am supposed to be scary but I am sorry for scaring you." The little girl looked confused "Why do you need to be scary, isn't it hard to make friends while being scary?"

Lucy looked down at the little girl "It is more important for me to be scary than to have friends." The guild looked confusingly at the blond Natsu walked up to her, "Don't you have nakama, people who help you when you are in trouble?"

"I do not fight alongside anyone they get in the way, so I prefer to fight alone and if I am unable to defeat my enemy then I will die by there hands." She said as if was the most natural thing in the world.

The guild looked as if she was completely insane, Natsu glared at her "You act as if it is natural to die like that, you sound like you don't even care if your comrades die." He felt like he should slap some since into this girl.

Lucy stood up looking very threatening she looked Natsu dead in the eye, Natsu was ready in case she threw him across the guild."As a soldier for the royal army I cannot show weakness I can't afford to show emotion for my fallen comrades for if I become blinded by emotions the innocent lives which I protect could become endangered. So I apologize for not being able to shed a tear for those who have lost their lives fighting for what they believe in."

She walked away from the crowd that was listening to them and walked up stairs so she could still be close enough to protect them but not be questioned by them. She looked at the golden lock around her neck and opened it, inside carved in the gold read.

Once more, into the fray

Into the last good fight I'll ever know.

Live and die on this day,

Live and die on this day.

Her eyes glazed over with tears but she refused to allow them to fall as she said "I'm sorry, I wasn't able to protect you." She clutched to necklace and looked up in determination "Never again will I let that happen."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello to all of you reading and thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot to me. Also I had trouble with my computer yesterday, but I meant to say that the poem is the one from the movie "The Gray" which I thought fit seeing as Lucy is a soldier and all. Warning very short chapter.

* * *

For the next two days Lucy stood in the far corner of the guild and watched over the mages as they got ready for the exams. She intimidated a lot if the mages, but Wendy seemed to like her something about her sent seemed familiar.

"Good morning, Lucy- san?" Lucy looked at the smiling little girl "Good morning Wendy, is there something you wanted to tell me?" Wendy nodded.

"I wanted to say sorry about Natsu the other day; he can be sensitive about his nakama." Lucy shook her head "Don't be Wendy I agree with prin- I mean Natsu, I also don't like watch my nakama fall. However if we falter we could pay dearly for our mistakes." Without her realization she was holding tight to her necklace.

"What is that Lucy-san?" she asked curiously "it's nothing just something an old friend gave me. You should go get ready for tomorrow, you'll be with me when we go to the island is that ok?" Wendy tilted her head to the side confused by what Lucy was talking about.

"You're going to the island to Lucy-san why, I'm going to be a medic. Are you going to be fighting to?" Lucy chuckled at the little girl "No Wendy, remember my job her is to protect, I'm afraid if I fought anyone they could become injured."

(XXXXXX)

Natsu walked up to the to the boat with the rest of the mages going to the island, being dragged on by Gray. Master saw Lucy staring at the boat with a serious face and yelled "Are you getting on Lucy?" getting the attention of everyone on the boat.

Looking at the boat her face turned green and her cheeks puffed out "hmmp-uggg" Markova's jaw hit the floor, and everyone one board sweet-dropped. 'I guess everyone has their weaknesses

Master morphed into a giant taking Lucy by her legs while she clawed the ground screaming. "I'll kill you Markova, let me go. I can swim there just fine, I'll make you burn for this you stupid human." "Stop complaining and get on." He said putting her on the edge with Natsu and Gajeel, who were snickering until they received a blow to the head delivered by Lucy.

This is going to be a long boat ride.

* * *

Sorry i know it short but still tell me what you think of it


	4. Chapter 4

OK sorry for the late update I have been kind of busy and i will try to update sooner but fro now this chapter is going to be short i will write a much longer one when i update next i promise so enjoy

* * *

When they landed on the island, Lucy watched as they all found their own ways to the island. She followed the little blue haired girl as they walked over to where Markrov was sitting, and watching his children on the lacrima.

After a few minutes of watching the mages fight the first ones went down."Wendy why don't go tend to Bixlow and Frieds wounds, Cana did a nice job taking them out like that." Lucy nodded "She shows good skills with strategy, the combination of the water and lightning worked well."

The master looked at Lucy and his eyes saddened "Lucy?" She looked over at him with a blank expression "Yes, what is it." Master signed and shook his head at the blond.

"What happened to you Lucy, 50 years ago I remember you being so happy all the time you were like a ray of sunshine, but now you feel so cold and distant. Please tell me what happened to the worrier who trained night and day to protect her friends."

Lucy looked at the ground her bangs covering her chocolate brown eyes, making her expression unreadable. "She died a long time ago Markrov, after the first battle with Acnologia." She sighed "It was 30 years ago, the kings forces were sent to stop the dragon of the apocalypse from destroying a village. I was so sure that it would be nothing, but I was wrong…"

**Flashback**

"General!" A young boy with blue hair ran up to the tall blond woman. "Hello Rayu, what are you doing here. The little boy from the village looked at the beautiful blond and smiled "General Lucy, my dad said I can give this to you as a thank you for protecting us."

He placed a gold chain with a locket attached to it "He said it was his during the first war." She smiled and patted the young boys head "Thank you Rayu, I will treasure it. Now run back to your home you don't want your parents to worry about you now do you?

Rayu nodded a left the worrier and ran back "General!" "What is it soldier?" "Our scout just flew back he says that the black dragon is not alone he has allied himself with dragon of shadow and the dragon of the void and are on the way here now."

"Gather all the squadrons and tell the to be prepared for attacked and tell Grandine to be ready to take the injured. ALRIGHT EVERYONE IT IS TIME TO PREPARE FOR _WAR!_"

* * *

Ok again sorry for the shortness of it the next chapter will finnish the flashback then we will see what happenes next please im begging review and tell me what you think:)


End file.
